civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfort
Information & Description Nighfort is the capital of Volksen, a nation known for their lighthearted citizens and amiable efforts on the server. Although founded in the summer of 2015, the group vanished in June before reappearing again in early April 2016 with a renewed purpose and more members. In terms of activity and growth, Nightfort has skyrocketed with active members and their progress is said to be going smooth, although no outsiders are allowed inside. With their nation now under control of their mayor, nightwindstorm99, the citizens of Nightfort are now on the world stage. Government Their government used to be an oligarchy in 2015, lead by nightwindstorm99, element2323, and Dewm_ who each lead a different sector of the nation. They planned on building a senate before they vanished. After returning in 2016, their town was strictly lead by an autocracy, with their leader being nightwindstorm99. Within a week, they joined the nation of Elendaria. It is now runned by Volksen and its leader, King nightwindstorm99 Elendaria's Government Elendaria was ruled by the High King named Colors_. He was in charge of every aspect and had those close to his position, such as FoolishSamurai, for advice and guidance. His nation was originally named as Nazi Germany before Nightfort joined in mid-April. Colors originally invited Nightfort to join his nation around their first week of post-founding, but was declined on the basis of isolation and fears of being dragged into a future war. Eventually, Nightfort was forced to join under threat of being disbanded for not being part of a nation and with the increasing growth of their friendship with Elendaria, they joined. However, they had one condition: to leave Elendaria when their defenses are completed and to be treated as a town excluded from any conflict. The Transition to Volksen Nightfort was increasingly growing in both active members and influence over the nation. Due to a series of events and trends, it was eventually decided to hand over power to nightwindstorm99. Although the reason behind it, fear of war with Veii, did not bear fruit, it did little to change the fact that the times have changed. He was handed the keys to the nation 3 days later on April 30. Current Government The current government is under the nation of Volksen, the official name that replaced Elendaria. Their government is an autocracy, ruled by the King nightwindstorm99. Although he oversees all operations and policies, he has his close advisors among the town of Nightfort. They are currently implementing their version of isolationism, allowing no outsiders information or passage into their nation. The former allies of Elendaria remain the allies of Volksen: Government, Nazi Germany, Nova Otto, SPQR, Goton Kingdom, TheGreekEmpire, SkyCrew, Varden. Tensions have risen between Volksen and Skycrew since the transition from Elendaria. Geography The location of Nightfort is all but unknown but it is clear that the site of the city is excellenct for city foundations - ranging from the forests nearby, the river that runs through the city, swamps for travel by water, and the plains that cover the majority of the city. History The name of "Nightfort" derives far back to several years, where the leader nightwindstorm established numerous cities and nations similar to today on other servers. Back in the summer of 2015, they established their city in location with a river that ran through the plains, having the sprawling mountains to one side and an abundant forest to the other. Early History Nightfort was founded by nightwindstorm99 and with him, he brought along a group of 10 others that would later refound the city in 2016. They quickly established their location and set up camp, building the campsite within the first few days. Category:Towns